Deux vies si différentes
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Mon premier UA! Destiel, attention!
1. 1- Prologue

**Deux vies si différentes**

_**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc… Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. A part peut-être mon plaisir personnel.**_

_**Voici mon premier UA. Mais Destiel bien sûr ! J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous ne trouverez pas ça répétitif par rapport à mes autres fics. J'en conviens, ça se ressemble quelque peu. Je précise également que l'histoire prend une tournure un peu fluffy, gnian-gnian et fleure bleue. C'est mon côté romantique. LOL. La fic ne contient que 4 chapitres pas très longs… Alors ENJOY !**_

**1- Prologue. **

Castiel Collins menait une vie tranquille dans la ville de Pontiac dans l'Illinois. Son boulot de vendeur à la supérette du coin ne lui laissé pas beaucoup de temps libre. Bien qu'à son âge il était encore célibataire, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des amis avec qui s'amuser et sortir. L'un d'entre eux, Sam Winchester, connaissait Castiel depuis l'école. Ils avaient fait des études pour être avocats. Cependant, Sam avait réussi ses années en décrochant son diplôme, alors que Castiel dû quitter les bancs de la FAC faute de moyens. La crise économique mit ses parents au chômage qui, de ce fait, ne pouvaient plus payer les études de leur fils. Castiel avait bien essayé les petits boulots pour continuer son but, mais sa difficulté à joindre les deux bouts eut raison de lui. Toutefois, il resta en contact avec son ami Sam, il était fier de sa réussite.

Lors d'un dîner, Castiel fit la connaissance de l'aîné des Winchesters, Dean. Lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme, entrant dans la pièce vêtue d'un jean délavée et d'une veste marron, il tomba de suite sous le charme. Il zieutait discrètement ses yeux verts, sa barbe naissante, ses cheveux clairs coupés à la militaire et son air mystérieux.

Mais Castiel du se retenir, depuis ce jour-là et jusqu'à maintenant, un an après cette rencontre. Son orientation sexuelle était plutôt portée sur les hommes. Il ne criait d'ailleurs pas ses préférences sur tous les toits. Pas par peur d'être jugé, mais plutôt à cause de ce que certaines personnes pourraient lui faire. L'homophobie est plutôt violente. Le jeune homme avait déjà eu quelques conquêtes, évidemment, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti un foudroiement pareil au cœur.

Depuis ce jour, il ne pensait qu'à ces yeux émeraude qui lui donnait envie. Et plus les repas festifs s'organisaient chez les Winchesters, plus Castiel comprenait que Dean s'intéressait uniquement aux filles. Il aimait la chasse dans les bars, les aventures, les relations sans lendemain… Tout le contraire de Castiel qui aspirait à une vie casée et reposante. Et chaque jour, il souffrait d'être amoureux d'un homme avec lequel il ne passera jamais rien.

Un autre matin routinier de la semaine de Castiel : il se levé à 5h, se préparé un gros café sans sucre, il regardait rapidement ses e-mails et ensuite il prenait sa douche. Il s'habilla de l'uniforme réglementaire de son travail : veste bleu foncé, badge à son nom, chaussure de sécurité et les initiales « MC&C » cousus en lettres jaunes dans son dos. Il partait dans sa voiture en direction du magasin, mettant la musique à pleine puissance pour l'aider à décompresser.

Durant ses heures, ses journées d'ennui au travail, il ne pensait qu'à Dean. Il voulait le voir et en même temps ne jamais plus être dans la même pièce que lui. Castiel sombra dans une routine toxique, s'acharnant au travail pour oublier son obsession et il rentrait, tombant d'épuisement chez lui. Il se sentait perdu…

Dean était loin d'imaginer les ravages qu'il venait de provoquer chez son ami. Lui travaillait au garage de Bobby Singer, le père de substitution des Winchesters. Depuis que le jeune homme conduisait la voiture de son paternel, une Chevrolet Impala '67, il restait passionné par la mécanique et en avait fait son métier. Lui était les mains et Sam le cerveau de la famille. Chacun sa place. Dean avait aussi sa routine, mais cette dernière avait un côté plus dépravé et plus alcoolisé que celle de Castiel. Il se pensait heureux ainsi, mais au plus profond de lui-même, il refoulait une souffrance liée à un sentiment de solitude.

Le hasard les fit se rencontrer, Dean et Castiel. Deux Êtres aux vies si différentes. Mais après tout, ne dit-on pas que : « Les opposés s'attirent ? ».


	2. 2- Un simple repas

**2- Un simple repas. **

Sam organisait un nouveau dîner dans sa maison. Il voulait fêter sa récente promotion. Pour Castiel se fut une nouvelle torture psychologique de revoir son ami. D'autant plus qu'au début de la soirée Dean lui dit bonjour en lui faisant une accolade amicale.

- Hey Cass, quoi de neuf ?

Et ce surnom, « Cass », personne ne l'appelait comme ça. Il dut réfléchir un moment pour répondre une phrase logique.

- Hum… Pas grand chose tu sais… Le boulot, le boulot et le boulot.

Dean sourit. Ce fut l'heure de passer à table. Sam et surtout Ruby avaient cuisiné toute la journée. Jusqu'au moment du dessert tout se déroula sans problème. Mais en servant la tarte aux pommes, dont Dean raffolait tant, le maître des lieux posa LA question qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Alors Castiel, je sais que tu bosses beaucoup mais dis-moi, côté amour tu en es où ?

Il manqua de s'étouffer, sa peau blanche vira au rouge à cause de sa gêne perceptible. Il chercha soigneusement ses mots.

- Hum… Je n'ai personne dans ma vie…

Dean se mit à rire.

- Oh Cass, arrête ! T'es pas sérieux là ? Y'a personne qui te branche ? Tu pourrais avoir toutes les nanas que tu veux !

Castiel rougit de plus bel, il baissa les yeux. Son ami comprit une partie de l'histoire.

- Oh, on dirait que notre Cass est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un… Pas vrai ?

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur un Castiel timide et gêné à mourir.

- C'est juste que… Cette personne ne sait pas que je l'aime…

Il faisait attention de ne pas dire « il » ou « elle ». Dean renchérit.

- Bah faut déclarer ta flamme alors !

Sam scruta son frère, lui voyait la détresse de son ami.

- Dean… Arrête, c'est bon.

- Bah quoi ? On peut savoir qui c'est Cass ? Eh, tu veux que je t'apprenne deux ou trois techniques de drague ? Tu deviendras un vrai Dom Juan ensuite !

Sans regarder son interlocuteur, Castiel bégaya.

- Je… Hum… Je sais que cet amour est impossible hélas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Dean, arrête ! gronda Sam.

- Cass ? reprit l'aîné.

Ce dernier paniqua et avoua.

- Parce qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Il est foncièrement hétéro, jamais il ne voudra être avec un homme. Surtout moi…

Pour le coup, Dean perdit radicalement son sourire.

- « IL » ? Comment ça « IL » ? Merde Cass, tu es… Gay ?

Castiel leva les yeux pour voir la mine dégoûtée sur le visage de son ami. Il rétorqua alors.

- Je te rassure Dean, c'est pas contagieux. Pas comme l'homophobie…

Sam et Ruby échangèrent des regards interrogateurs, ils ne n'osaient pas parler.

- Cass, je suis pas homophobe ! Je suis choqué que tu ne m'es rien dit c'est tout. On se connaît depuis un moment et je croyais presque tout savoir de toi.

Castiel secoua la tête et se leva de table.

- Désolé Sam, je vais partir.

Le cadet se leva également pour raccompagner son invité. Au pas de la porte, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Sam eut une illumination.

- Castiel… Dis-moi, l'homme que tu aimes ce n'est pas par hasard…

Le cœur de Castiel se serra et puis Sam termina sa phrase.

- … Mon frère ?

Le silence gêné de Castiel donna la réponse au Winchester.

- Je suis désolé… J'avais des doutes bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas que ce soit vrai…

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, Castiel laissa couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues. Sam sentit sa détresse sans toutefois savoir comme réagir.

- Castiel, je sais pas quoi te dire… L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore, comme on dit. Mais Dean est si con parfois ! Colérique, alcoolique, fêtard, bagarreur, têtu et macho… Tu ne perds rien tu sais…

Bien sûr, tout cela il le savait.

- Ça n'empêche rien tu sais… J'aime Dean… Je sais qu'il ne sera jamais avec moi. Je n'ai rien à lui apporter. Je ne gagne pas beaucoup d'argent, ma vie n'est pas très passionnante, je ne suis doué en rien du tout, je…

- Stop ! gronda Sam. Tu crois que tout cela a de l'importance pour mon frère ? Tu crois que les filles qu'il ramène des bars sont ingénieurs ? Castiel, tu es une personne exceptionnelle, tu fais passer les désirs et les besoins des autres avant les tiens. Tu es comme un Ange. Je pense que c'est plutôt ça qui dérange Dean. Parce que toute sa vie n'a été que violence, il ne connaît rien d'autre. Il n'a jamais eu un ami comme toi. Et être aimé par une personne aussi douce et gentille lui fait peur, car il ne sait pas ce que c'est.

Castiel baissa la tête pour pleurer. Le frère lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

- Sam… Il n'y a pas que ça hélas. Je suis un homme et il aime les filles.

Le cadet se mit à sourire.

- Parce que tu penses vraiment que Dean n'est pas un gay refoulé ? Il ne veut pas l'admettre alors il le cache derrière son machisme, ses bouteilles de Whisky et ses coups du soir. C'est tout.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

- Parce que je suis son frère. Je le connais presque mieux que lui-même. Et je sais une chose, depuis qu'il t'a rencontré il ne parle que de toi. Cass par-ci, Cass par-là. « Cass a fait ça », « Cass est comme ci ». Tu crois que toutes ces soirées que je fais sont pour quoi ? Parce que cet imbécile n'est pas capable de prendre son téléphone pour t'appeler ! Il se ment tellement à lui-même, qu'il ne voit rien.

Ces mots serrèrent encore plus le cœur de Castiel. Son sentiment de perdition grandissait en lui. Sans le vouloir, il fondit en larmes dans les bras de Sam. Ce dernier comprenait sa douleur car il voyait la même dans les yeux de son frère lorsque ce dernier passait ses jours à s'autodétruire.

Sam venait de raccompagner Castiel jusqu'à sa voiture. Ensuite il était revenu auprès de Ruby et Dean. Ce dernier se leva, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

- Et Cass ?

- Il est rentré chez lui, il ne se sentait pas bien.

La culpabilité rongea Dean.

- Merde, c'est à cause de moi ? Je voulais juste le taquiner, je pensais pas que…

Il souffla un bon coup sans finir sa phrase. Déterminé, il marcha vers l'entrée.

- Je vais le voir. Il est chez lui hein ?

Sam tenta de l'en empêcher.

- Non attend ! Ne fais pas ça, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te voir.

Dean s'étonna.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Le cadet, n'en pouvant plus, commença à se mettre en colère.

- Mais à ton avis Dean ? Tu es trop égocentrique pour voir quelque chose ou quoi ?

- Sam ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Cass ? Dis-le-moi !

Son frère se mit à hurler.

- Il t'aime Dean ! C'est toi l'homme hétéro dont il est tombé amoureux !

L'aîné paniqua, son visage prit une mine contrariée et désespérée.

- Q-Quoi ? Non ! Non, il ne peut pas… Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Il peut pas briser notre amitié comme ça !

Sam s'énerva de plus bel.

- DEAN ! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! Toi, toi et toujours toi ! Arrête, t'es d'un narcissique impressionnant ! Cass est l'Être le plus gentil que tu n'es jamais rencontré, et le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'une brute comme toi relève du miracle ! Alors tu la fermes et tu acceptes ce miracle !

- Sam, je ne suis pas gay bordel de merde !

- C'est ça et moi j'suis la Reine d'Angleterre hein ?

Ruby arriva dans l'entrée, les hurlements l'avaient alarmé.

- Les garçons, je pense que nous devrions partir nous coucher là. La nuit porte conseil comme on dit, alors calmons-nous et on se revoit demain. D'accord ?

Dean souffla encore une fois.

- Ok, pardon Ruby. Je vais rentrer à la maison...

Il mit sa veste en cuir en murmurant de rage.

- … En essayant de ne pas faire demi-tour pour ne pas casser la gueule de cet abruti d'homo.

- DEAN !

Mais Sam avait beau hurler, son frère partit et Ruby l'empêcha de sortir.

- Du calme, il ne va pas lui faire de mal. Tu connais ton frère, il parle, il parle, mais il ne fait jamais rien.

Un peu sur les nerfs, Sam aida sa femme à débarrasser la table et à tout nettoyer. Mais il pensait sans sens à ce que Dean serait capable de faire.

Castiel eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, il tourna encore et encore dans son lit. Il avait si chaud qu'il voulait arracher son pantalon de pyjama et son tee-shirt gris. Au moment où il comptait se déshabiller, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Instinctivement, il regarda l'heure sur son réveil : 3h. Se demandant qui ne dormait toujours pas à cette heure-ci, il se dirigea vers la porte. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il reconnut Dean à travers l'œilleton. Le cœur battant, il ouvrit la porte. Son ami avait la mine rongée par la rage.

- Hello Cass.

Castiel commença à fermer la porte, la peur au ventre, mais Dean l'a retint d'un bras.

- Faut qu'on parle.

Il entra et ferma la serrure à clef derrière lui. Machinalement, Castiel se mit à reculer. La voix tremblante, il demanda.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

Toujours enragé, il avança à pas lent et cracha presque.

- Sam m'a dit ton sal petit secret. Depuis quand tu me caches ça ?

Castiel sentit sa tête heurter la fenêtre, ne pouvant plus fuir, il mit les mains en avant comme pour se protéger.

- Dean, écoute… Je suis désolé. Tu n'aurais jamais dû le savoir.

- Depuis combien de temps ?! Réponds !

- Depuis notre rencontre.

Dean blêmit.

- Ça fait plus d'un an que tu me mens ? Je te croyais mon ami !

Castiel était au bord de l'infarctus, toujours les mains en avant comme pour tenter de calmer le frère. En vain.

- Dean, je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu ressentir autre chose, mais je… Je t'aime.

Il le regarda fixement et le frère lâcha.

- Non.

Castiel n'eut finalement pas le temps d'avoir peur. La rage qui émanait de Dean lui fit commettre l'irréparable. De toutes ses forces, il décrocha un coup de poing dans le visage de son interlocuteur. Sous l'impact du choc, la tête de ce dernier cogna violemment la fenêtre derrière lui. Le bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la pièce. Castiel tomba inconscient au sol.

- Putain d'homo !

Dean ragea. Mais sa colère se dissipa peu à peu lorsqu'il vit Castiel étendu, les yeux fermés. Il s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Hey, Cass !

Il dut faire attention aux éclats de verre par terre. Il prit alors la tête de Castiel entre ses mains. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses doigts. En relevant ses bras, il aperçut du sang sur ses doigts. La peur l'envahit. En tournant légèrement la tête de son ami sur le côté, il découvrit une plaie ensanglantée. D'un coup, les larmes lui montrèrent aux yeux.

- Cass, non…

Il prit son pouls, son cœur battait encore mais Castiel n'avait toujours aucune réaction. Dean laissa tomber ses larmes qui se mélangèrent au sang de son ami sur le sol. En sanglotant, il avoua.

- Cass merde, pitié… Je t'en prie, je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas. Pardon. Pitié, réveilles-toi ! Cass !

Il tenta de le réanimer mais rien ne fonctionna. Explosant de chagrin et de culpabilité, Dean appela les urgences.


	3. 3- Révélations

**3- Révélations.**

Sam se réveilla à 9h. C'était le week-end et il profitait de ce matin de repos en compagnie de Ruby. En se levant, il alluma son téléphone qui afficha un appel manqué et un message vocal. Tout en préparant le café, Sam écouta ledit message.

« Sammy ! C'est Dean. Merde, pourquoi tu réponds pas ?! Je voulais te dire que… Putain tu avais raison, j'aurais dû t'écouter. Je suis à l'hôpital là. C'est Cass il… »

Sam stoppa ses mouvements. La voix tremblotante de son frère ne présagé rien de bon.

« Les toubibs disent que ça va aller, juste une plaie à recoudre sur le crâne, je crois. Il va s'en sortir… Sammy, putain de merde, décroche ce con de téléphone ! »

A peine le message terminé, Sam appela son frère. Ce dernier répondit à la première sonnerie.

- Sammy ?!

- Dean, j'ai eu ton message. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'aîné sanglota de plus bel, ce qui n'échappa pas à son frère.

- Dean ?!

- Je suis allé voir Cass cette nuit. Vers 3h du mat'…

Longues secondes de silence durant lesquels Sam imaginaient le pire.

- Et ?

- Et je… Je l'ai frappé… Je ne voulais pas mais le coup est parti tout seul et sa tête a cogné une fenêtre. Elle s'est brisée en lui ouvrant le crâne.

Sam sentit la colère et la tristesse monter en lui.

- QUOI ?! Tu as fait quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

- Sammy, je regrette, je…

- Bouge pas ! Je préviens Ruby et j'arrive de suite !

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Sam entra en trombe à l'hôpital. Il courut à l'accueil ou l'hôtesse lui indiqua la chambre 815 pour Castiel Collins. Il sprinta dans les escaliers et arriva dans le couloir à bout de souffle. Avant de toquer à la porte il se calma, puis entra. Et là, Sam découvrit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais voir de sa vie.

Castiel allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, dans ses vêtements blancs et les files de la pompe reliée à son bras, il paraissait encore plus fragile que d'habitude. Il avait également un œil au beurre noir. Et puis Dean. Assis sur une chaise au côté de son ami, la tête endormie près de celle de Castiel. Sa main droite serrait celle de son amoureux. Sam remarqua aussi les yeux rouges de son frère, ravagé par les larmes. Le cadet voulait, à la base, engueuler son aîné, mais le voir étendu là, main dans la main avec son ami, il ne put s'y résoudre. Il s'approcha lentement de Dean, il lui semblait que ce dernier murmurait quelque chose. En tendant l'oreille il put entendre.

« Pardon… Pitié… Excuse-moi… Je suis désolé… Je t'aime aussi… Pardon… Pitié… Excuse-moi… Je suis désolé… »

Sans fut sans voix. Puis tout à coup son frère émergea de ses cauchemars, il découvrit Sam derrière lui.

- Merde Sammy ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Comment il va ?

Dean posa ses yeux brillants de larmes sur Castiel.

- On attend qu'il se réveille. Sammy, je regrette tellement… J'ai pas su me maîtriser. J'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Il m'a dit… Qu'il m'aimait. J'ai pas supporté. Tout est ma faute… Je détruis tout ce que je touche.

Sam sentit la douleur de son frère.

- Dean… C'est bon, d'accord ? Il va s'en sortir. C'est un battant. Et puis, même si ce qui s'est passé est horrible, je pense que tu as compris quelque chose pas vrai ?

Son frère baissa la tête.

- Sammy, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai jamais fait ça avec… Un mec. Et si je suis encore violent ? Et s'il ne veut plus de moi à cause de cette nuit ?

Il laissa couler des larmes le long des ses joues, elles tombèrent sur la main de Castiel dont les doigts commencèrent à bouger. Lentement il ouvrit les yeux, cligna des paupières et puis il l'aperçut. Dean. Le frère souriait mais lorsqu'il lut la peur dans le bleu des yeux de Castiel, il s'inquiéta.

- Cass, écoute… Je suis désolé. Pitié, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime Cass. Je t'en prie, reste. Apprends-moi, je suis perdu, je n'ai jamais été avec un homme. Mais je t'aime.

L'angoisse s'évapora dans le regard de Castiel. Sa main chercha celle de son amant. Il la prit et la serra fort pour s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel. Sam admira la scène et dans sa tête il se dit « Enfin ! »

Castiel sortit de l'hôpital. Dean le ramena chez lui à bord de son Impala. Son amoureux triturait le bracelet d'hôpital sur lequel il lisait « Castiel Collins ». D'un coup sec, il l'arracha. Il se tourna ensuite vers le Winchester.

- Il faut que j'appelle le boulot.

- Cass, ne pense pas à ça… Tu sors de l'hôpital, ton patron peut comprendre quand même !

- J'espère. C'est juste que… J'aurais des jours en moins sur ma paye. Je dois reprendre le plus tôt possible.

Le frère sentit son ami inquiet.

- Hey, ça va aller, ok ? Et si tu veux… J'sais pas, rester chez moi quelques jours, tu peux hein.

- Non, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Ou alors moi je peux rester chez toi quelques jours.

- Dean…

- Ok Cass, je fais comme tu le souhaites.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au domicile de Castiel, ils virent tous deux la fenêtre brisée, les éclats de verre au sol avec du sang séché. La culpabilité de Dean resurgit.

- Je vais nettoyer ça, Cass. Allonges-toi et reposes-toi.

Il voulait dire non, mais les médicaments eurent raison de lui, le laissant s'endormir sur son lit tandis que Dean ramassait les débris.

Quelques heures plus tard, Castiel se réveilla, encore un peu groggy par les cachets. Son œil lançait une douleur chronique qui lui rappela la soirée de la veille. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Dean dans le salon, zappant sur les chaînes de la télé. En y regardant de plus près, le maître de lieux découvrit que le verre brisé avait été nettoyé, une planche en bois camouflé le trou de la fenêtre, le sol respirait la propreté et un repas chaud sur la table attendait d'être dégusté. Castiel scruta son ami, la culpabilité se lisait encore sur son visage.

- Dean… Merci pour tout ça.

- Je suis désolé Cass.

- Je sais, mais ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas.

L'aîné des Winchester s'approcha lentement vers Castiel, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il lui prit la main puis commença doucement à caresser son bleu à l'œil. Sentant les larmes monter en lui, il avoua.

- Pardonne-moi… Je…

- C'est bon Dean, je vais bien, ne…

Pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le frère succomba à la tentation de l'embrasser. Sur le moment Castiel fut surprit, mais il le laissa faire. Il avait imaginé cette scène tellement de fois, qu'il pensait encore rêver. Pourtant, tout ceci fut bien réel. Ce baisser était doux et passionnant à la fois. Dean n'y mettait aucune violence, contrairement à ses embrassades d'un soir. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il plongea son regard d'émeraude dans les yeux bleus de Castiel.

- Cass, ça va ? Est-ce que j'étais… ?

- Parfait Dean. Parfait.

Le Winchester prit son amant dans ses bras, le serrant fort en avouant.

- Je te promets de ne plus être violent. Je ne connais que ça, mais je veux faire attention à toi. Dis-moi si je fais quoi que se soit de travers. Ne pars pas.

- J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps Dean. J'ai confiance en toi, je resterai à tes côtés. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.


	4. 4- Epilogue

**4- Epilogue.**

_**Et voilà, dernier chapitre de cet UA.**_

_**Oui, il était court, j'en conviens. Promis, la prochaine fic que je vais poster sera plus longue. En attendant, finissez celle-là, j'espère que vous avez aimé.**_

_**And yes, c'est très fluffy et très gnian-gnian. Mais comme le dit si bien Barjy :**_

'_**Le fluffy, ça fait du bien de temps en temps'**_

_**Et j'écris du 'Frenglish', j'espère que ça ne vous choque pas.**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Ça me fait toujours super plaisir. Merci de me lire aussi et de donner votre avis.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**J'ai hâte que vous lisiez la prochaine histoire…**_

_**(PS : Pardon pour les fautes)**_

Un an après son coming-out, Dean vivait désormais avec Castiel. Son amoureux comptait bien démissionner de son boulot pour reprendre ses études d'avocat. Dean voulait le meilleur pour lui et comme son travail chez Bobby payait bien et qu'il était très heureux là-bas, Castiel finit par accepter. Sam et Ruby ne cachèrent pas leur joie en voyant les deux tourtereaux en couple. Le cadet voyait également la bonne influence que donnait son ami sur son frère. Car ce dernier buvait moins et sa violence diminuait. Il faisait attention à son amoureux, dans ses gestes, ses mots, ses relations avec lui. Lui qui n'avait connu que des rapports violents et sans lendemain, il apprit à aimer vraiment. Faire ça par amour, avec douceur et compassion. Tout ceci fut nouveau pour lui, mais il y prit goût.

Castiel l'aida dans sa maladresse, il y trouvait même un côté attendrissant. Une nouvelle facette de Dean, loin de sa brutalité et de son machisme habituel derrière lesquels il se cachait.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre : Sam, Ruby, Dean et Castiel, dans la demeure du cadet. Les repas, les soirées prirent une tournure plus joviale. Et ce fut un soir comme celui-ci que Sam annonça ses fiançailles avec Ruby. Dean et Castiel applaudirent, puis le frère jeta des coups d'œil sur son amant. Il vit alors dans ses yeux cette étincelle, cette lumière d'espoir et d'envie. Dean comprit de suite.

Il sut à cet instant les désirs de Castiel, ses aspirations et ses rêves. Le frère eut peur sur le moment, mais il se promit de tout faire pour combler les envies de son amoureux.

Jamais au grand jamais l'aîné n'avait une seule seconde imaginée sa vie et son quotidien de cette façon : calme et posé. Mais Castiel venait de lui donner goût à tout cela. Pour le remercier et parce qu'il l'aimait, il ferait ce qu'il doit être fait.

Depuis sa relation avec Dean, le jeune homme avait lui aussi changé. Bien sûr, le frère ne voyait pas toute la bonne influence qu'il insufflait à son « Cass ». Pourtant ce dernier gagnait en confiance, se sous-estiment de moins en moins, croyant plus en lui et en ses capacités. D'où la reprise de ses études. Avec Dean il se sentait en sécurité et heureux surtout. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour qu'il serait autant amoureux. Même lui, cette passion, il ne la connaissait pas.

Comme quoi, deux personnes peuvent être à la fois totalement différentes et en même temps si identiques. Dean et Castiel s'étaient bien trouvés, dans la mesure où chacun venait de sauver l'autre et que leur entraide perdurait davantage

Ces deux-là, ils avaient encore une histoire à raconter. Mais celle-ci ne pourra pas être narrée ici.

A vous d'imaginer la suite que vous espérez.

C'est ça la magie des fanfictions…


End file.
